Stadium
Your stadium not only contains the actual arena, but your training facilities, your youth school and so much more: Building the Stadium Stadium Building Costs (Note: make into pretty table) *0-9 $ 200,000 *10-19 $ 400,000 *20-29 $ 600,000 *30-39 $ 800,000 *40-49 $1,000,000 *50-59 $1,200,000 *60-69 $1,400,000 *70-79 $1,600,000 *80-89 $1,800,000 *90-99 $2,000,000 *100 $2,200,000 Building Time *0-24 1 day *25-49 2 days *50-74 3 days *75-99 4 days *100 5 days Maintanence Fee Take the percentage level and square it, then multiply by the multiplier for that facility (below). *Training 60 *Regeneration 60 *Cheerleaders 70 *Scouting 28 *Marketing 70 *Youth School 80 Example for 10% Training Facility 10 (Level) x 10 (Level) x 60 (Multiplier) = $6,000 daily operating costs Training Area Your training facility is the most important feature. Because of the way training works every player on every team is constantly improving. If you can not keep up with the rate of training of your league, your team is effectively getting worse until it is demoted. The key to success as you start out is getting a core of young players to train and build around. A good Youth School is useless if the players receive no training when getting out because they will certainly not be ready for the starting lines. This is the most crucial area of stadium development by all accounts. Along with regeneration area which acts as a secondary training enhancer, these two sections are also the cheapest to maintain. Suggestion is to build early and build often. All of the most elite clubs in the game have 100% training. Regeneration Area Regeneration is discussed in detail in the energy article. This facility is the source of it. The higher you build it, the more you can ask of your players. Youth School Youth school gives you the players you need to build your team. While quality and potential are independent of level, starting AI rises with it (along with the number of players). If you build your school enough, you'll have players that can be sold as soon as they hit 20 for a healthy profit, even if they'll never make your starting lines. Fresh youth pulls have 6 day, $0 contracts. Important TS Note: Players still on their free contract can be cut/sold without penalty. Once they sign a money contract, they are subject to normal team spirit rules, including a major loss for selling/cutting within two weeks of joining your team. *0% : 0 players *1-19% : 1-2 players *20-39% : 2 players *40-59% : 2-3 players *60-79% : 3-4 players *80-99% : 4 players *100% : 5 players Cheerleaders Cheerleaders boost player motivation. The higher it is, the better they will play. Using cheerleaders reduces the need to increase match importance as a way to increase motivation. This will help in keeping your team spirit up. Scouting Department Scouting has the least visible return for your money, but it's well worth it. Better suggested ticket prices will increase your income. High scouting is essential for player decisions. Low accuracy could mean letting a top youth player go or spending millions on an older player who's already finished. The cost for thorough scouting of a player (providing exact Qua/Pot values) is decreased at each level. Marketing Department Marketing increases revenues by increasing attendance, fan club membership, sponsor fees, and merchandise sales. The investment pays for itself. See Also